


How Things Work

by imthinkinoutloud



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Brie is their daughter, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, SO MUCH FLUFF, Ugh, english isn't my first language but i don't thinkt there are many mistakes, i forgot that, i'm bad at tagging really, i'm stupidly obsessed with kid fics and fluff in those fics, just little, ok, well just mentions, ziam family fluff idk why am i doing this to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 12:42:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2068668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthinkinoutloud/pseuds/imthinkinoutloud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Liam and Zayn have a daughter. She's 10 months old and likes to wake her parents up in the middle of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Things Work

**Author's Note:**

> Again, reposting from the blog I'll be deleting soon (larrynziam). Second part of [Any Other Way](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2060199) but you don't have to read it to understand this one. I hope you'll like it.
> 
> \+ I'm bad at summaries and titles so sorry about that.

For the most part it’s hard. Waking up in the middle of the night when you’re half way through your dream or when you’ve just finished cleaning the entire house because your family is coming to visit the next day is exhausting. The noise coming from the room next door is really not nice to hear especially when all you’ve been hoping to spend some quality time with your better half, enjoying your well deserve time together.

 But even with all of that together he still loves his life and his family, and boys, and Liam and his little baby girl Brie. Their little girl is like the angel with her dark black hair that had grove past her tinny ears now even if she’s only 10 month old, warm brown eyes that reminds him so much of Liam, with the same spark of love for life in them. Her big baby smile can light up his whole world even when it’s his worse day ever, the gigglings that escape her mouth so easily make his hear clench with pure love for that little human being that he carried nine months, giving her everything.

Right now, actually, that baby doesn’t seem like angel anymore. More like the devil himself, waking him up from his precious dream and making him remove himself from the warmth that is his lovely boyfriend, father of his precious little girl.

Slowly removing himself from the tight grip of the hand that is placed over his back he made his way to the door, skipping that one board that is creaking on his way out, not wanting to wake Liam up. It’s rare when they have time to sleep, even more now with little baby in their lives, and if somebody deserves to sleep than it is Liam. The amount of time he woke up in the middle of the night while Zayn was carrying their precious little girl and after she got born is really disturbing and Zayn wants him to relax now.

The way to Brie’s room, even how short it is, is cold and the fact that he’s only in his, well Liam’s actually, sweatpants is not helping. He slowly opens the door, because sometimes she likes to mess with them and fall asleep the exact same minute she woke up. She’s not sleeping, judging by her small limbs that are moving everywhere and little cries escaping her mouth.

Even now, 10 months and few days after, that noise makes his heart ache. He thinks he’ll never get used to it, hearing that precious little thing crying is the only thing he would like to change in his life right now. Someone little like his girl should never cry, no matter what’s the reason.

He opens the door fully and switch on the lamp on his right, low light setting itself over the light pink walls of the room. Brie’s crib is also painted pink with white stripes and little heart shapes on it. He picks her up in his arms, putting her small head on his bare shoulder. Her baby skin soft and warm compered to his rough and cold from the lack of T-shirt, but she still leans into him and he smiles a little.

She’s still crying, her tears making his skin wet, but her sobs are muffled by his shoulder. He is slowly rocking her back and forth in his arms, hushing her.

‘’Oh, c’mon Brie, don’t cry,’’ he starts. ‘’We don’t want to wake your daddy up, now, do we?’’

It’s like she understands his words and soon after he told her that, her cries stopped, only her soft sobs can be heard now.

He still remembers the first time he heard her cry, how all of that happened. How Liam panicked when he told him that maybe the baby is coming.

They were watching re-runs of F.R.I.E.N.D.S on TV, laughing to Ross and Rachel’s another stupid fight that lead to them kissing, when he felt sharp pain, almost like somebody was ripping him from the inside. He got scared that something might happen to their little, still unborn baby and he panicked, squeezing Liam’s hand that was on his big stomach.

It all happened really quickly. One minute he’s been telling Liam that his stomach hurt and the next he’s holding his little girl in his arms.

Just like now. She’s almost asleep, her head lulling from side to side and her eyes half closed. He remembers the worried voices of boys in the hall, talking to Liam and asking him what happened. It was scary, to say at least, but doctors said that it was normal to feel that kind of pain.

But everything went like it should and their baby girl was broth to life healthy, with a loud cry coming out of her tinny mouth. He remembers Liam’s little laugh when he heard her, remembers the tears and boys’ smiles.

He doesn’t know what he had done to deserve this life he’s living, the one where everything is out of control but everything in its place at the same time. There were times during pregnancy when he though he’s not going to make it, that it would be too big for him, expectations from all sides, his family, boys, fans. But mostly Liam. He didn’t want to fail Liam and he was scared that that’s exactly what he’s going to do. But Liam was there for him, always was and always will, and he helped him through it. Without Liam, he really has no idea where he would be right now.

Brie shifts a little and Zayn almost whines because he needs his sleep and no matter how much he loves his daughter all he wants to do right now is curl into Liam and sleep. Just sleep.

‘’Shh Brie, it’s going to be okay,’’ he says, remembering the words doctor told them when they went to see him because they were scared that something was wrong with Brie seeing – or probably hearing – that she always cried.

‘’It’s okay if she cries at night, or even when it’s day and she doesn’t need to get feed or change of dippers,’’ doctor said. ‘’Some babies have a hard time adapting new surrounding if we consider that she spent 9 months somewhere else, and not to say that her mother is her, well her father.’’

And he was afraid that she’ll turn like him when she grows up because it takes him a lot of time to get used to new things, also, and he doesn’t want his girl to be like that. Always scared that something bad will happen, never leaving her safe spot. But Liam told him he overreacting because she’s still just a little baby and they can’t know what will happen in the future.  _Seriously Zayn, if she turns to be as half as you, it will be the best thing ever_ , Liam said and it makes him smile every time he remembers it.

Soon enough there are pair of two strong arms hugging him from behind and pulling him back. His back are pressed to Liam’s warm chest and a shiver runs through him when he puts a little kiss on his neck.

‘’Why are you up?’’ he whispers, afraid that he’ll wake Brie up.

‘’You know, I could ask the same thing,’’ says Liam while he smiles into the crock of Zayn’s neck. ‘’The bed was too cold without you.’’

‘’Sorry,’’ he apologises even though he knows there is nothing to be sorry about.

‘’Nah, it’s okay. I don’t have a lot of opportunities to see such a beautiful sight like this.’’

Feint blush creeps over Zayn’s cheeks as Liam smirks into his neck. He’ll never get used to Liam’s compliments no matter how many times Liam gave it to him. It’s something strange in a way that it makes his skin burn, but it’s almost beautiful.

He turns in Liam’s hands, balancing Brie between them, and smiles at him. ‘’I think she fell asleep. We should get back to our room.’’

‘’Let’s bring her with us.’’

‘’I don’t know Liam. I don’t want her get used to it.’’

Liam smiles softly at him and then sticks his bottom lip out. ‘’She won’t. C’mon Zee, just this time.’’

‘’You know, you said the same thing last night. And night before,’’ he reminds him slowly rocking Brie.

‘’But – please,’’ Liam begs, his bottom lip sticking out even more. His eyes are wide and pleading and Zayn absolutely hates that look because he can’t say no when Liam is looking at him like that.

‘’Fine,’’ he huffs, but smiles when he sees Liam’s wide smile. Sometimes he thinks that it hurts Liam when he’s smiling like that, all childish like, lips stretched over his whole face showing his prefect white teeth.

He gives Brie to Liam, slowly putting her in his hands. Liam picks her up, bringing her to his chest and places little kiss on her head.

Once they are in their bedroom Liam lies down first with Brie still on his chest rising with his breathing. He lies next to them but Liam pulls him closer so he could lie on Liam’s arm. He places one of his hands over Liam’s that is protectively placed over Brie’s back and interlocks their fingers. He smiles into Liam’s shoulder when he kisses his forehead.

This, he thinks, is everything he was looking for in his life. Yes, it’s hard, but nothing comes easily and he’s, for the first time in his life, okay with that. It’s worth it, the feeling when he sees Liam with their daughter is overwhelming, filling his chest with something he never felt before. It’s love he feels when he sees them playing and fear that he might lose it all.

He doesn’t want to think about it so he instead curls himself closer to Liam and closes his eyes, feeling protected and happy.

***

And later, when Brie gets older and starts bringing boys home, Zayn will go to his and Liam’s room and think about every little moment they spent together. He’ll think about her first words, her first Christmas, first day in school.

He’ll might even cry a little because he’s losing his little baby girl, his first born. But then Brie would hug him and tell him that she’ll always be his little girl, no matter what. He’ll hug her back and curse himself for being so stupid.

But it’s okay because that’s how thinks mostly work.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. Tell me what you thought. You can find me on Tumblr under [imthinkinoutloud]() :))


End file.
